


Fever Bright

by Katrina



Series: Cyberpunk AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 30-1-19, At least bits of it, Community: 31_days, Cyberpunk AU, Gen, i am burning. i am not consumed., one piece novel law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ope Ope finally works on the source of Amber Lead.





	Fever Bright

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days  
> 29-1-19: i am burning. i am not consumed.  
> and  
> story_arc  
> Ten 04: Fever
> 
> A few bits from One Piece Novel Law, if in a funny new order.

The world was too hot. Law twisted, aware of something wrapped around him, but he couldn’t struggle free of it. He heard voices, but nothing made sense. There was another sound, one he didn’t know, and then a cool cloth was rested on his forehead. It felt good, enough that Law sank back into darkness and heat.

~~~

His hand was being held by something warm and fuzzy. There was an anxious voice, who was apologizing as Law stirred, restless and still foggy from the heat.

“And Cora said that you were going to have a fever for a while longer, sorry that you have to stay in bed.”

Bepo, it was Bepo. Law had found him being beaten up.... He remembered that now. Forcing open his eyes, he saw the bear, who was looking down at him. Bepo perked up, teeth bared in a grin. “Oh, you’re awake!” He smiled a bit, and looked to the side. “Want some water?”

Law nodded, head aching. Bepo let go, reaching over and getting a cup that was sitting to the side. Then he offered Law a glass with a straw. “Here.”

The water almost hurt when it hit the back of his throat. Was so dry that he wanted to drink it all right away. The straw kept that from happening, and Law soon feel back against the bed again. He blinked gummy eyes around, not quite sure where they were. 

“We’re at Wolf’s place.”

That voice was more familiar, and Law relaxed some. Not that he didn’t trust Bepo, the mink made it easy to do. But he liked knowing Cora-san had his back if needed. He looked back at them, smiling faintly at the pair. Though it faded soon enough, and Law frowned. Wolf was...the old man they were staying with. He seemed okay, if a bit cranky now and then.

“What happened?”

Cora-san moved to sit next to Bepo, rubbing his hand over the white fur. Bepo leaned into the touch, and Law had to smile at that. It seemed the blond had a touch for making kids like him when he wasn’t trying to scare them off. And Bepo needed someone like Cora-san and Law to protect him. He was too nice for his own good, really. 

“The Ope Ope tech must have reached the source of the sickness. It went into overdrive and seems to be working on healing you up. Your skin isn’t scaled or patchy anymore, so it’s obviously cleared up the worst of the issue.”

Reaching out, Cora-san rested the back of his hand on Law’s head. “Still warm, so it’s not completely done, but your fever is going down.” There was a smile, and Law realized that Cora-san’s makeup was gone. Completely. He wanted to ask, but he was so tired, and found his eyes closing. There was a soft laugh, and a deep voice followed him down. “Sleep, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

~~~

“Cora says that you aren’t supposed to get up until you stop shaking when you do,” Bepo said, though he flinched back as Law glared. There was a grumble and then Law slumped into the bed. “I’m bored,” he said finally. “And Cora-san is off doing who knows what.”

“He’s tracking down those two kids who were beating me up.” Bepo rubbed his nose. “I think he’s worried about them.”

“They’re shitheads,” Law muttered. Then he looked at Bepo. “Did he say anything before going out?”

Bepo pointed to the tray that was on the side table. “He says to make sure you eat. The Ope Ope nanotech eats up a lot of your own resources while it repairs your body. And....” The mink looked around a moment, then brightened and got up to grab a book. “Wolf had a book talking about the Ope Ope type of nanotech. It says that it’s really powerful, and is really good at manipulating things around it.” 

Bepo’s tone was delighted. “It’s really cool. Cora wanted me to give you the book, too. So you could read while you were resting.”

Grumbling again, Law took the book and the bowl of soup. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt to read up more on it.”

~~~

“Keep your guard up,” was the call from Cora as he worked with Bepo, sparring easily with the mink. Bepo knew a lot already, but the blond was working on helping him clean up his style and learn more.

Law was smirking nearby, looking at Shachi and Penguin. They were still recovering from the run-in with the boar, but Law wasn’t planning on going easy on them. He might have plans, and if they were going to work, he needed a good group. 

Like the Family, but with less terrible. 

He was pretty sure Cora-san knew what Law was planning for the future, but it was a while off. Until he was willing to talk about it, Law was going to focus on helping the other two boys learn how to fight properly. 

They both lived here as well now, after Cora-san had done...something to Shachi’s aunt and uncle. Wolf seemed to roll his eyes at all these people who had moved in with him. But he mostly just put them to work and grumbled lightly over it. 

Cora-san was also looking better. Given how badly he had been hurt, the man was taking it easy. But he moved smoother and took fewer breaks every day. 

Law was happy with his life. Amber Lead had almost killed him. Cora-san and the Ope Ope had saved him. Now Law was going to live as best he could, with his own chosen family.

**Author's Note:**

> And I continue to work on this. Slowly but surely I will get it done. Three down, seven to go.
> 
> Side note: Picked up a fluffbingo card, so I plan on writing Rosi/Law fluff. So that's a thing that you'll be seeing. 30 stories around those two. Because that, and Doffy/Rosi is my not so guilty pleasure.


End file.
